more_fun_quicksand_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Sand
Corrupted Sand is a quicksand type in MFQM and is probably the most insidious quicksand type. Description Corrupted Sand is a rare naturally occurring quicksand type that can generate in the Nether and takes the appearance of a slightly altered and slightly animated appearance of Soul Sand and also sometimes emit a heavily distorted Blazes sound effects. Generation Corrupted Sand only generates in the Nether and only rarely generates in areas of Soul Sand. Obtaining Corrupted Sand cannot be obtained normally without a tool with the Silk Touch enchantment as trying to dig it up will only give regular Soul Sand. Crafting Corrupted Sand can be crafted with one Sinking Potion, 4 dirt and 4 soul sand. Effects Corrupted Sand is one of if not the fastest quicksand type to trap an unaware player and kill them. As the Corrupted Sand is very loose, its thickness is far lower than most. But because it is cursed, it actively sucks the player down with powerful suction and also because its so loose, the player is not able to escape without the use of a grappling hook as the suction is too much for the rope to handle. Even though its suction its high, the most dangerous part of the Corrupted Sand is that it would also give the player the Wither status effect which is what primarily kills the player more than than the quicksand type suffocating the player. Worth noting is that if the player attempts to dig up Soul Sand, they will receive the Wither status effect as well. Spreading The Corrupted Sand can spread its curse. There are two main mechanism of spreading: * Merger * Dispersal Merger Corrupted Sand spreads its curse below it and slowly transform any natural blocks such as Grass, Dirt, Sand and Gravel into itself. This can cause some shedding of sand which locate at a thin layer of natural blocks. However, this process is limited only to one block deep. Dispersal At the same time, if no block surrounds the Corrupted Sand block, it will also drip small piles of corrupted sand around it. A single layer does no harm but thicker layer of pile will generate stronger suction and also gives the same Wither status effect. The process of it spreading in a horizontal direction have no limits, that means each small pile of corrupted sand will eventually pile up to a size of a normal block and start spreading around as well. However, corrupted sand will not drip if at 16 blocks down the block will not be a solid block. As well corrupted sand will stop spread if the pit of Corrupted sand located below the source block starts to be 3 block deep. Corrupted sand can easily displace any displaceable block, such as torch, flowers, tall grass, but any liquid nearby stops it from spreading. Corrupted Sand immediately burns while being near lava, which prevents it from spreading across the Nether. Finding Corrupted Sand If the player wants to find Corrupted sand, either out of curiosity or to know where to watch out, they can differentiate Corrupted Sand from Soul Sand by seeing if the surface is sparkling and is slightly lighter in shading. Though one of the most easiest ways to find Corrupted Sand by hearing the distorted sound it occasionally produces. Trivia *The sound the Corrupted Sand emits is similar to the sound of Blazes *Before 1.0.6 Corrupted Sand was major issue as natural way for griefing the world, due it had no any limitation for spreading, and could corrupt huge territories. Category:Nether based Category:Quicksand Type Category:Blocks